The present invention relates to recreational and utility vehicles, and more particularly to canopy tops for golf cars and similar utility vehicles.
Golf cars, and similar recreational or utility vehicles, often include a roof in the form of a canopy over at least the passenger sitting area to protect the passengers from sun and rain. Some prior art canopies have been constructed from single or multiple sheets of thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene. Many prior art canopies constructed from a single sheet of thermoplastic material lack rigidity and are subject to vibration and early failure. On the other hand, many prior art canopies constructed from multiple sheets of thermoplastic material are unacceptably heavy or bulky in appearance. In both cases, prior art canopies generally have a sharp edge along the perimeter against which a passenger""s head might strike, causing injury. Additionally, many prior art canopies are subject to water dripping from the canopy into the vehicle.
The present invention relates to a canopy top for a utility or recreational vehicle having improved drainage.
In one aspect of the present invention, the canopy has a gutter extending along a portion of its top surface and a drain hole extending through the canopy. The drain hole has a given configuration with a receiving edge extending along the gutter""s collection surface. The receiving edge has a length equal to or greater than a maximum height, taken substantially perpendicular to the receiving edge, of the hole. In a second aspect of the invention, the hole also has an exit edge extending along the bottom surface and a directing ledge protruding from the bottom surface and extending between the exit edge and the perimeter edge of the canopy. In another aspect of the invention, the receiving and exit ledges are tapered toward one another and joined by an arcuate transition portion.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the canopy has a drip bead depending from its bottom surface about a substantial portion of its perimeter edge. The drip bead has opposed inner and outer sides joined by a tip terminating in a minimized surface area. At least the inner side is substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface of the canopy.